User blog:Scarly/Changes: Cody Pepper
♣♠♣ ♣♠♣ Asshole wanted to see me, so I had to go to the frickin' park to find out what he wanted. Don't know why he couldn't frickin' wait until tomorrow, but that's asshole for you: a inconsiderate dumbass. He was stood under the gazebo that we met under. I noticed that he was wearing a red wrist strap, frickin' asshole! He totally copied my idea, well I ain't frickin' stopping wearing my teal ribbon just because he's a copying asshole. "What is it now, Dumbass?" I asked, as I walked towards him. "To talk," Gary replied, stating the obvious. "What was so damn important, that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I asked, waving my fist threateningly. I would punch him to, if it wasn't a good reason. "Mum's sending me to a school in New Hampshire," he replied. He looked frickin' serious to. "And, I leave tomorrow." Just him saying that hit me like a ton of bricks. First Derby was graduating in a month, now Gary was going to another school in a different frickin' town. There was no one else for me to frickin' fight with! For once, I was actually frickin' speechless. I mean, what can I say? The asshole was going. I decided to play it cool, and act like I didn't give a crap. "Well, don't expect me to frickin' drive out there and visit you or anything," I said, with attitude. "I don't," Gary scoffed. "I'd be glad to get a break from you anyway." We both remained silent for a minute. I was thinking about how I'd miss fighting with him. I leaned on the rail, then laughed. "What's so funny?" Gary snapped. "Us. We've both gone soft," I said, gesturing at my teal ribbon and at his red wristband. "Who'd have thought it? A year ago, I'd have kicked Derby's ass, rather than speak to him." I then realised that I hadn't told Gary that I made peace with Derby yet. Gary leaned on the rail, next to me. I realised that our hands was right next to each other. I placed my hand on his, and gave his hand a slight squeeze. "See you around, Loser," I said, with a slight happy tone. "See you around, Skank," he replied. I then let go of his hand, and walked away from the gazebo. I realised that I was losing everything that seemed important. I'd lost my enemy, because there was no damn point fighting anymore. I'd lost my bestfriend, because she'd started dating someone and was unbearable to be around. I'd lost my sort of boyfriend, because he was going to a different school. I carried on walking, until I found that I was at the lookout near the carnival. I slumped down on one of the benches and sighed. It was probably a stupid idea to come here, considering that this place is like frickin' make out point. Once the lovestruck dumbasses started showing up, I left. If I wanted to see that crap, I'd watch one of mum's chick flicks. I walked to the plaza, in Old Bullworth Vale, I didn't walk as far up as the shopping area, I stayed near the cinema. I looked at the posters, to see what was on. It looked like Sequel: The Movie, was showing again. I figured, what the heck, I didn't have much else to do. I brought my ticket, and had to get some snacks - popcorn with butter, and a medium sized pepsi. I found my seat, it was sorta typical that it was right in front of Bif and Parker. They was talking about some crap, while the adverts was showing. I know it ain't the frickin' film, but I still want to dumbasses talking crap right behind me. I turned around and abruptly said, "Oi, dumbasses, shut up!" Then turned back to face the screen. ".... I think Cody's on Meds or something... normally a threat would have followed.." Parker whispered to Bif. I smiled to myself, as the film started. I didn't hear Parker or Bif say anything during the film, the idiots probably thought I was messing with them. I frickin' wasn't, I was here to see the damn movie, and I didn't give a frick who was here, as long as they shut the heck up. After the movie, I strolled out of the theatre, with no plans at all. I heard a sarcastic comment, from a boy sounding very full of himself. I didn't have to turn around, I knew who it was, Tad Spencer. "Seeing the same movie as that trash? It must have been awful," Tad said, as he looked down his nose at me. I just ignored the trust fund turd, because kicking his ass would just encourage him. I couldn't decide what to do, so I looked at the other posters for a few moments, to see if I felt like going back in there to watch something else. "Cody!" someone with a very bubbly sounding voice called out to me. I turned around to see Anita with Norton, she had her arm hooked around his. She looked so happy now, I was almost jealous. Just a teeny bit jealous. I mostly wished that Asshole wasn't such a asshole, so I could have something like that. Then again, I'd be frickin' bored, with no one to argue with. "Hey, still love's young dream, I see," I said, with a slight sarcastic edge. Anita glanced at Norton, and giggle playfully. She nodded, when he wasn't looking. "Not fighting with Gary?" Anita said, looking around me as if expecting the Dumbass to appear. "Na, felt like some time to myself," I lied. "Oh, ok. Look, Cods, I need a favour," Anita said, suddenly. "We was going on a double date with Hal, and his girlfriend, but she broke up with him, could you maybe be his date?" "Not a chance in hell," I replied, flatly. I walked towards the boardwalk, with a smile. Things could have been much worse than losing Asshole and Derby, I could have had a date with Hal. ♣♠♣ I couldn't sleep all night, I was thinking about Asshole again. It did my frickin' head in, that he was now in my head to. I got ready early, and headed home. I need to talk to Mum, because I didn't understand what was going on. But, she wasn't home. Typical, the one time I need to talk, and she's away working. I noticed a car pulling up across the street, Asshole must be leaving for school. I walked over the road, as Mrs Smith and Gary walked out the front door. "I'm going to miss you, my sweet angel," Mrs Smith said, before hugging him. He didn't say anything, he just moved away from her, like he always did. He smirked when he saw me. I walked up the path, and stood beside him on the porch way. "Miss me already?" he said, sarcastically. "Look, Gary, I came to say goodbye," I said, without my usual snappiness. "You called me Gary..." he said, surprised. "Yeah, I guess I did..." I said, with a slight smile. "I'll give you two a moment alone, while I get the sandwich I made," Mrs Smith said, happily. She walked through the door, then closed it behind her. We both remained silent for a moment or two, I figured what the heck, I wouldn't see him until Thanksgiving, so I held his hands and kissed him on the lips. As I pulled away, I gently brushed my nose against his own. "Good bye," I said, looking him right in the eyes. Gary gave me a suspicious look, like he thought I was messing with him. After a couple of minutes, he must have figured that I wasn't. "Good bye," he replied. Mrs Smith came back out, with a brown paper bag containing a sandwich. When he got in the back of the car, and it drove away, I stood there, waving. Gary was gone, just like that. As I walked away from the house, the side of me that he saw on the porch was gone along with him. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts